Trevor Belmont (animated series)
Trevor Belmont is a character and the main protagonist of the Castlevania Netflix series. He is voiced by Richard Armitage in the English version of the show. Trevor is a vampire hunter, who is the last descendant of the Belmont family, exiled and excommunicated. Early life Trevor was the last surviving member of the Belmont clan, a family who dedicated their lives to fight creatures of darkness commanded by Dracula and protect mankind. However, rumors spread that the Belmont clan practiced black magic attracting evil to them, causing the family to be exiled and excommunicated by the Church, eventually leaving Trevor all on his own. Throughout the series Meeting the Speakers In 1476, Trevor came across a village where a few of its inhabitants accused his family of practicing black magic. After fighting and defeating them, he fled from the village. He then came across the town of Gresit, a fortified city that was not yet overrun by Dracula’s army. Making his way inside, Trevor talked to the citizens and learned of a legend of a “sleeping soldier” who slumbered beneath the city. While walking through the streets, he spotted an elderly man being harassed by two abusive priests. Although he wanted to walk away, he reluctantly saved the old man by brutally defeating the priests. Escorting the Elder back to his hut, Trevor met the Speakers, a group of scholars persecuted by the Church and falsely blamed for the attacks by Dracula’s monsters. Persuaded by the old man to find his grandchild who had gone to find the sleeping soldier, Trevor complied, on the condition that he and his fellow scholars leave Gresit and hide from the Church. Exploring the catacombs, Trevor discovered “hot pipes” and “torches that light themselves”. After falling through the floor, he encountered a Cyclops that turned its victims into stone. Trevor battled and killed the monster, freeing one of its victims from the stone prison. It was none other than the Elder’s granddaughter, Sypha Belnades. With her determination to find the sleeping soldier, Trevor convinced her to return to her grandfather to put his mind at ease, believing that the tale of the sleeping soldier was nothing more than a myth. Upon their return, Trevor once again, argued with Sypha about the myth, convinced that the catacombs were a part of Dracula’s castle based on his ancestors writings. He told the elder to leave, but was convinced by the old man to stay in town until sundown. Stepping out of the hut, Trevor found himself surrounded by priests, who brought him to the Bishop. Offered a pardon and his life, Trevor was ordered by the Bishop to leave Gresit while the Speakers would be executed. Returning to the Speakers, Trevor warned them of the Bishop’s insane plans for their demise. He tried to convince them to leave the city, but instead found himself lectured by Sypha and her grandfather, who resolved to stay and fight their own battles. Reluctantly pushed by their convictions, Trevor hid the Speakers in the catacombs and confronted the citizens of Gresit alone. He fought his way through the priests and was chased by a mob, but was eventually saved by Sypha who utilized magic. Trevor then convinced the people that the Bishop and the priests of the Church were the ones responsible for the monsters’ attacks. The angry mob attacked the leader of the priests, killing him. With the villagers under his command, Trevor instructed them to kill Dracula’s monsters, explaining how to do it. After they defeated the monsters, including Blue Fangs, the surface became unstable, causing Trevor and Sypha to fall through the ground and land deeper inside the catacombs than they were before. Awakening Alucard Avoiding the traps of the catacombs, Trevor and Sypha eventually found a coffin. They discovered a vampire, whom Trevor believed to be Dracula but Sypha believed to be the sleeping soldier. Mistaking the vampire’s intentions, Trevor fought the vampire and eventually landed a slash on his chest only to be pinned down moments later. Desperate, Trevor stabbed the vampire in the chest with a knife, intent on killing the vampire even at the cost of his own life. But to his surprise, the vampire spared him and introduced himself as Alucard. Alucard had waited for a hunter and a scholar to find him, as predicted by the prophecies of the Speakers. Convinced by Alucard that the three of them could defeat Dracula together, Trevor led the group as they began their journey. Appearances Gallery Castlevania Netflix Series S01E04 Monument.jpg|'Trevor' and Sypha Trivia *The crest on his tunic is a simplified version of the Belmont Crest from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Category:Belmont Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses